Destined to be Dessie
by BishP
Summary: Drabbles about Dessie and FeMC.
1. Chapter 1

I walked around my little pond, hoping the one human that could see me would stop by.

She didn't. Not that day.

I tossed some pebbles into the nearby river. That old man who's always fishing looked on, probably wondering if some fish were underneath. I giggled.

A nearby dog walked up and sniffed me. I gently patted his head. "Good boy." He rolled around in the grass.

I sighed, and laid down as well. The dog and I stared up at the sky.

"Rhys…" I mumbled. _Maybe tomorrow…_

I saw the kids running around, and the dog followed them. _Alone again._ _Ahh, the life of a goddess._


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another dollar.

For Rhys. Not me.

Except _this day,_ she came by.

I heard her footsteps coming in from the crossroads. I straightened myself up, adjusted the flowers in my hair, and held my staff across my chest.

"Morning, Dessie!" Her cheerful smile greeted me.

I smiled back, looking up at her from way below. I've always been tiny, and I won't be able to grow properly until I finish my training.

"Good morning, Rhys. What can I do for you today?" I asked, hoping we could spend some time together.

"Would it be okay if I met with another farmer?" I tried to hide my disappointment.

"S-Sure. Let me take you to the meeting point."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in the corner as Rhys and her friend ran around the island. She waved at me as she ran by, to the large stone at the top of the hill.

The friend—I didn't catch her name—stopped in front of me. I tried to greet her, but she just took off without a word. _Weird._

After fishing a few times and playing with the large stone, I took them home. They both left without exchanging a word to each other. The way humans interact is so strange.

"Let me know if you need to go to the island again, Rhys." I prepared for her to leave, and for me to not see her again for days.

Before leaving, she threw a strawberry in a pond. "An offering, to say thanks."

 _She remembered my favorite fruit!_


	4. Chapter 4

I got an unexpected visitor today.

A little girl with bright blue eyes and double buns approached me. She held her lollipop in front of her face for some time, just staring in my direction.

We stood eye-to-eye, just staring at each other blankly for a while.

I smiled. She offered her lollipop to me.

"No thank you," I said, gently. "I prefer unprocessed goods."

She gasped. "You can talk?!"

I nodded.

"Want to be friends?"

I felt a pang in my heart. _She won't be able to see me in a few years. Everyone will tell her I was an imaginary friend._ I hid my uncertainty from her. "I'm Dessie. What's your name?"

"Noel!" She grinned. "How come you were swimming in the pond? I saw you come from there."

I blushed. "I live there. I'm a goddess-in-training."

She stood agape. "Wooooow, I knew we had a guardian deity!" _Those are some big words for a kid. She is well taken care of._ She reached out to touch my hand. I didn't let her. She frowned, then pulled out another big smile. "Hey, can we make a promise?"

"A deal?"

"Yeah!"

 _What could this child want from me? A fortune?_

"I'll bring you some produce from my Mama's store, and you have to let me give you a hug."

"That's all?"

"You look like you need a hug! Mama always gives me a hug when I feel sad."

I closed my eyes. "I'll agree to your conditions, Noel."

I started to look forward to seeing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days, Rhys kept running by, tossing a strawberry in on her way by.

I smiled to myself. _Maybe she's using that propagating fertilizer I gave her._

As a goddess-in-training, I'm not required to eat, but I enjoy it anyway. The strawberries she gives me have always been very juicy and delicious.

Noel, on the other hand, had been giving me crops directly. Apparently her mother thought "the little girl in the pond" was just an excuse for wanting to give some extras to her friend, Colin.

We'd been exchanging stories day-by-day. She even brought along her timid friend Colin sometimes, who could only see me on occasion.


End file.
